Young Love PardoxPolar
by ShiinaIris
Summary: [We Bare Bears Human AU] Un accidente ha pasado en la habitación de Polar, causandole una leve herida en su mano, y contra su voluntad, Pardo cura a su pequeño hermanito. Sus miradas se cruzan y sin querer dejan salir todo lo que ambos sienten. Contenido Sexual


El AU Human que voy a utilizar es el creado por Sir-Sin

El atardecer caía sobre la ciudad de San Francisco. Había un ambiente cálido y el aire resoplaba removiendo las hojas de los árboles. A orillas del bosque se encontraba una cueva un tanto peculiar. Tenía una puerta, ventanas, y por los cristales de estas se veía que dentro del lugar había luz eléctrica. En aquella cueva vivían tres hermanos: Pardo, Panda y Polar. Estos tres no compartían lazos sanguíneos, pero se consideraban una familia.

-Voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde!- El peli negro salió corriendo desesperado de su habitación. Llevaba ropa muy formal, pero su pelo estaba hecho un desastre. Panda había quedado de verde en el parque con una chica que había conocido por una aplicación móvil de citas. Ahora estaba corriendo por toda la casa desesperado algo que no encontraba. Lo malo es que ni siquiera él sabía que estaba buscando.

-Hermano, qué te ocurre?- Comiendo un pan tostado con mermelada untada encima, estaba Pardo el hermano mayor, recargado en el marco de la entrada de la cocina, observando a su hermano menor correr de un lado a otro.

-Cita! Muy tarde!-

Con una última mordida, el castaño terminó su bocadillo, y colocándose despreocupadamente en medio del camino de Panda, posó sus manos sobre los hombros del menor deteniéndolo por completo. Panda solo pudo mirar a la nada con ojos abiertos como platos al ver su carrera siendo detenida abruptamente por su hermano mayor.

-Por qué no mejor vas de camino a tu cita en vez de estar corriendo por todos lados y desordenando la casa?- Pasó sus manos por el pelo azabache de su hermano menor, acomodándolo para que se viera mejor- Listo! Ya estás preparado!- En sus labios se formó una sonrisa mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

-Lo siento, es que estoy algo nervioso…- Miró a otra parte para evitar encarar a Pardo.

-Yo sé que te irá bien, sólo confía en ti! Y verás que todo saldrá de maravilla.- Bajó su mano a su bolsillo del pantalón y sacó unas cuantas monedas. Tomó la mano de Panda, la extendió y se las dio.- Ten, en el camino debe haber florerías, así que compra un ramo bonito.-

-Pero Pardo, con esto podrías completar para comprarte el videojuego del que tanto hablabas.- Dijo admirando las monedas que tenía en su mano.

-Es sólo un videojuego Pan-Pan, puedo ahorrar lo que me falte después, no es mucho. Además, el videojuego va a estar en la tienda cuando lo busque, pero tu cita no va a estar por siempre esperándote.-

Con una sonrisa, Panda se lanzó a su hermano para darle un fuerte abrazo y murmurar un "gracias", para después irse corriendo hacia donde estaba su cita. Pardo observó por la ventana como su hermano se desvanecía a lo lejos hasta perderlo de vista. Suspiró y fue hacia el sillón, prendió la televisión junto con la consola y se propuso a pasar el videojuego por segunda vez.

Enemigos venían por todas partes, rodeando a Pardo. Tenía poca vida, y el maná sólo le alcanzaba para un único hechizo. "Vamos Pardo… Piensa, Piensa!" dijo en su mente con desesperación. El castaño comenzó a presionar los botones del control con velocidad, tratando de sacar un movimiento especial. Había leído en internet que si presionaba los botones en el orden correcto sacaría un poder que mataría a todos los enemigos que estén a la redonda del personaje. Y así lo hizo, con completa maestría logró activar la habilidad especial y librarse del peligro que lo rodeaba.

Música se empezó a escuchar en la habitación de Polar, el hermano menor de los tres, aunque también es el más alto y fuerte. No era extraño que música saliera de su habitación, siempre a esas horas de la noche el menor acostumbraba a encerrarse en su habitación y practicar sus pasos de baile. Generalmente la música era del estilo de la alegre salsa o del elegante flamenco. Pero ahora era diferente. Música electrónica sonaba por toda la casa. "Quizá quiere probar algo nuevo" pensó el mayor y siguió con su juego.

Un golpe seco resonó en la habitación de Polar, seguido de unas cosas rompiéndose. Pardo se sobresaltó y desvió su mirada de la pantalla y la dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto del menor. Una voz grabe salió de las bocinas de la televisión y un Game Over se hizo escuchar. El mayor puso su atención a la pantalla de nuevo y se topó con el mismo mensaje que la voz dio. Con un suspiro apagó la televisión y la consola, y caminó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

Con sus nudillos golpeó la puerta.- Hermano, está todo bien?- La música se detuvo y la puerta se abrió ligeramente dejando ver la mitad del rostro de Polar.

-Todo está bien…- Cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando sorprendido al mayor. Pardo frunció el ceño, tomó la perilla y con un empujón abrió la puerta, dejando ver la habitación hecha un desastre y a un Polar con una mano sangrante. El castaño corrió hacia su hermano y tomó su mano herida.

-Pero qué rayos te pasó?- Dijo con preocupación.

-Polar está bien…- Quitó su mano del agarre de su hermano mayor. Pardo salió de la habitación y corrió al baño para tomar una botella de alcohol, papel de baño y unas cuantas vendas. Con pasos más tranquilos regresó hacia la habitación, en donde Polar se encontraba recogiendo pedazos de vidrio que estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo.

-Muy bien hermano, siéntate en la cama, te curaré esa mano.- Dijo tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama perfectamente tendida.

-Polar está bien. Polar no necesita que lo cures- Escondió su mano detrás de él.

-Hermano… Por favor- Pardo fijó sus ojos a la mirada azulada de su hermano. Su mirada era seria, algo dentro de Polar se removió y le hizo temblar, nunca había visto tanta seriedad en la mirada de su hermano mayor. Con lentitud, el menor de sentó junto a Pardo.- Bien, dame tu mano.-

El menor dudó un poco, pero al final cedió. El castaño tomó un poco de papel y limpió la sangre que cubría la morena piel de Polar. Arrojó el papel sucio a la papelera y tomó otro pedazo doblándolo en varias partes. Tomó la botella de alcohol y mojó el papel. Sin decir nada, Pardo colocó el papel haciendo que el menor diera un quejido.

-Qué estabas haciendo?- Preguntó el castaño vendando con cuidado la mano del contrario.

-Polar trataba de practicar un baile que vio en internet.- Dijo con su voz monótona de siempre.

-Ya veo, saliendo de tu zona de confort, he?- Con un pequeño nudo ató la venda y miró fijamente a los ojos de su hermano.

El tiempo de detuvo, la mirada azulada de Polar se fijaba en los ojos marrones de su hermano mayor. Lentamente, fueron acercando sus rostros hasta poder sentir el roce de sus labios, y las respiraciones mezclándose. Cerrando los ojos, Polar eliminó el espacio entre ambos, uniendo sus labios de forma delicada. Siguiendo un ritmo lento, los dos hermanos terminaron acostados en la cama, Pardo encima de Polar. El mayor lamió los labios del peli blanco, como pidiendo permiso para entrar en su cavidad bucal. El moreno abrió su boca dándole completo acceso, comenzando con una lucha de lenguas.

Ambos se separaron del beso con la respiración agitada, tratando de que el oxígeno faltante llene sus pulmones. Sus rostros estaban rojos y sus miradas aún seguían unidas.

-Lo lamento…- Pardo se sentó en los muslos del menor y lo miró desde arriba, observando cada detalle de su rostro y su pelo.- Pero tengo que decírtelo antes de que explote… Yo te amo… Te amo más que a un hermano… No sé desde cuándo pasó, pero cuanto menos me lo esperé, ya me había enamorado de ti…- Polar no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su propio hermano se le había declarado, no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar o qué palabras elegir para contestar. Las manos del menor tomaron el rostro de su hermano, atrayéndolo hacia él y plantando un beso corto en sus labios.

-Polar también te ama- Sonrió de manera auténtica. El corazón de pardo dio un revuelo en su pecho, ahora estaba feliz, el amor que sentía era correspondido. No pudo aguantar más y se unió a Polar con un beso profundo y desesperado, pero lo cortó después de varios segundos, dejando con ganas de más al menor.

-Déjame hacerlo contigo, por favor.- Su voz era suplicante, en verdad deseaba unirse en cuerpo y alma con Polar. Lo había soñado tantas veces.

La cara del moreno se puso totalmente roja y miró hacia otro lado para que el mayor no lo viera así de indefenso.

-Polar… Acepta hacerlo contigo-

Los hermanos se fundieron en un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo. La mano de Pardo bajó hasta el pantalón del menor, tocando el bulto que se hallaba por debajo de la tela. Polar soltó un gemido poco audible, su cuerpo tembló por aquel toque, Pardo sonrió sin dejar de besar a aquel hombre que se encontraba debajo de él. Con habilidad, la mano del mayor desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera de los pantalones del contrario. Introdujo su mano por debajo del pantalón y ropa interior, encontrándose con el miembro de Polar, lo tomó y el menor se estremeció.

Pardo rompió el beso por segunda vez solo para atacar el cuello del moreno. Éste soltaba gemidos y pequeños suspiros, su respiración se volvía más difícil. Una presión en su estómago se hizo presente, dando el aviso de que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Arqueando ligeramente su espalda dio un gruñido. Polar se corrió en la mano de Pardo, manchando sus pantalones y ropa interior.

-Po… Polar lo lamenta…- Dijo con voz entre cortada. Pardo miró su mano aun manchada de semen y lo lamió hasta quedar limpio.

-Eres delicioso.- Polar solo sintió su cara arder de vergüenza y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Pardo las tomó gentilmente y las retiró, dejando ver a un Polar avergonzado.- No te cubras la cara, me encanta verte así. Eres muy tierno sonrojado.- Sonrió y tranquilizó a su hermano con un beso rápido en los labios.

El castaño se incorporó y se quitó su blusa. Con ambas manos tomó la orilla de la blusa de Polar y se la quitó lentamente para después tirarla al suelo. Pardo observó el torso desnudo del moreno, a pesar de ser más delgado, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente trabajado

-Te he dicho lo bello que eres?- Acercó su rostro al de su hermano y posó un suave beso en sus labios. Con delicadeza quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior de Polar. Tomó el miembro del moreno y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano tratando de excitarlo de nuevo. La respiración de Polar se hacía más acelerada. Pardo sonrió y dejó de masturbarlo.

El castaño metió tres dedos a su boca lubricándolos perfectamente para después acercarlos a la entrada del menor.-Primero te prepararé, no quiero lastimarte.- El moreno sólo asintió y cerró los ojos.

Un primer dedo entró en la cavidad del menor haciendo círculos, explorando su interior. Un quejido salió de la garganta del moreno. La sensación era extraña, pero no desagradable. Poco a poco un segundo entró en su ano. Éste sí que le dolió. Aferrándose a la colcha con ambas manos, se removió un poco. Ambos dedos se movían simulando tijeras que, abriendo y cerrando, trataban de dilatar su entrada.

-A… Ah… Mgh….- El tercer dedo no se hizo esperar y entró, uniéndose a los otros dos. Ahora simulaba pequeñas embestidas. Pardo, cada que sus dedos entraban en la cavidad del menor, trataba de encontrar un punto en específico en el interior de Polar.

-AH! N… No pares…- Suplicó Polar.

Pardo se sintió importante al encontrar ese punto especial tan rápido, pero no estaba satisfecho. Sacó sus dedos, terminando con aquella exploración y recibiendo una mirada de desacuerdo por parte del menor. El castaño Tomó su miembro y lo acercó a la entrada de Polar.

-Voy a entrar-

El peli blanco no dijo nada, colocó sus manos en la espalda del castaño. Un dolor inmenso se apoderó de Polar mientras el miembro del mayor era introducido en su interior. Pardo no aguantó más y dio una estocada haciendo que su pene entrara lo que faltaba de una buena vez. Polar enterraba sus escasas uñas en la piel de Pardo, lastimándolo un poco, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza al igual que sus dientes.

-Estás bien?- Voy a sacarlo si te duele- El mayor comenzó a sacar su pene, pero una mano en su cadera lo detuvo. Pardo entendió que el moreno no quería que lo hiciera.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en donde ninguno de los dos no se movían. Pardo sabía que debería ser así para que el menor se acostumbre a esa nueva sensación, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando. Un movimiento en la cadera de Polar le dijo que ya era tiempo de que comenzara. Y así lo hizo, con un vaivén lento, empezó con las embestidas.

-Ah!... Por favor… Más rápido…- Gimió Polar, y como si estuviese haciendo caso a una orden, el mayor obedeció al moreno.

La habitación se llenaba de gemidos provenientes de los jóvenes que se estaban uniendo en cuerpo y alma en ese momento. Ambos juntaron sus bocas en un beso lujurioso, desesperados en explorar la cavidad del contrario con sus lenguas.

Una presión en el estómago de Polar apareció dando aviso de que pronto llegaría a su límite.- P… Polar… Ahh!... Polar se correrá.- Apenas pudo pronunciar el menor. El placer invadía sus cuerpos y sus mentes, no podían pensar en nada más. El miembro del mayor tocaba con maestría lo más profundo del moreno, provocando que sus gemidos se igualaran casi por completo a gritos.

Las uñas de Polar se incrustaron con profundidad en la piel de Pardo de nueva cuenta, haciéndole sangrar ligeramente, pero eso ya no les importaba. Un cosquilleo invadió los miembros de ambos hermanos, y con un último gemido terminaron por correrse; Polar en su pecho, y Pardo en el interior del menor.

Rendido, el castaño cayó encima del peli blanco aun sin salir de él. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares y trataban de recuperar el oxígeno que faltaba en sus cuerpos. El mayor levantó un poco el rostro para ver mejor a su hermano. Tenía la boca semi abierta y los ojos cerrados con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Su frente y parte de su pelo estaba cubierto por sudor. Pardo se figuró una imagen propia con la misma facha de su hermano.

-Estás bien?- Pronunció el mayor un poco preocupado, el menor abrió un ojo, cerró su boca y lo miró; solamente se limitó a sonreír y a asentir débilmente. Pardo salió cuidadosamente del interior del contrario, el cual gruñó ligeramente y su cuerpo se sacudió.

Pardo se recostó mirando hacia el techo. Estaba totalmente agotado. Sus ojos se sentían pesados. Se acostó sobre su hombro izquierdo, tomó una cobija y tapó sus cuerpos desnudos. Con su brazo derecho rodeó el torso de su hermano menor. Polar quitó la extremidad del castaño que le rodeaba, Pardo pensó que ese gesto le había molestado, pero al sentir la cabeza de Polar acomodada en su pecho, sintió una tranquilidad infinita.

Todo había quedado en silencio. Pardo estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el cansancio y su conciencia se estaba alejando de la realidad, pero un movimiento le regresó a la realidad. Al abrir sus ojos encontró la cara de Polar muy cerca de la suya. Su mirada estaba tranquila y en su boca estaba posada una bella sonrisa. Los suaves labios del moreno se impactaron con los del castaño en un corto pero tierno beso.

-Polar te ama… Te ama mucho.-

Ambos se acomodaron de nuevo, y sintieron el calor y la seguridad del otro, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, entrando en un profundo y dulce sueño.


End file.
